Alleys of darkness
by anononymas
Summary: Draco malfoy hunts muggles and muggleborns, but one encounter leaves him shaking, to lie, to cover, to protect, all involving one bushy haired witch.


Disclaimer: all books and movies belong to jk rowling and warner bros.

_OCTOBER , 1997_

Draco Malfoy hated nightly huntings, he really did, but it was one chance to be away from that awful manor of his , it gave him chance to be free, to be away from ugliness of the place, to be away from mad man , away from his problems , even if it was for few hours and ugliness bore into hunting of muggles and muggleborns .

He was partnered with snatchers in search of muggles and muggleborns after his failed attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore, the dark lord punished the Malfoy Family severely , and it attempt for redemption he was partnered with snatchers because of his knowledge of legilimency and occlumency to make sure no one escape from their clutches.

Draco knew the dark lord was using him , again, this time it was more sinister, he was forced to indentify his classmates , schoolmates, their parents , their relatives whoever was in the run .

He also witnessed the most horrific scenes ever, the killing, the torture, their faces before they sense its coming and to their utter disappointment when the face of his shows, death makes easier for them.

No one could save him now, there was no escape, nothing, he knew Dumbledore offered him protection, but to his bad luck , the worst just happened right before his eyes, he could doubt he could ever sleep peacefully .

They entered the forest, it was dark and cold out of here kind of like forbidden forest in hogwarts, he was terrified for himself , but this time he was terrified what they would find .

They were given information that his fellow muggleborn schoolmate has taken an escape, he did not know who it was, and he prayed that he don't know who it was. A face from his past only terrified more, his past became his reality now.

As they searched, they reached their destination, as they lurked near, a dark tall boy neared the river for some water when all of sudden Greyback lurched at him, and looked like he would devour him.

Scaboir the nastiest of them all, lurked forward and held the boy's jaw tightly. He called Draco for indentification, and Draco who hated Scaboir more than anything , looked to see who it was.

And _ shit ._ it was potter's friend Thomas, Dean Thomas to be correct, he knew Thomas was a muggleborn, and it is possible he could be in run.

" well just don't stand there! Tell us who this is!" Scaboir's nasty voice shirilled in his ears.

_Like you care, all you want is my gold for people you collect_ Draco thought, before closing his eyes, trying to find out anything from Thomas, but no avail, he was not even a order member.

Draco had a thought, he could save Dean Thomas by lying of his identity, and maybe make out him to be a pureblood someone and be on his way, he knew these people were less smart than him, he could easily fool them.

But unfortunately, Dean Thomas has a mouth, a loud one on that, the moment he spoke he wished he hadn't. Dean Thomas showed the traits of true Gryffindor at that moment.

" He does not know me, iam Dean Thomas friend of harry potter and soon he will kill your precious lord!"

Idiot.

At that moment Scaboir smiled and stunned Thomas , he ordered greyback to carry him without devouring him to malfoy manor.

And draco shook his head, why do gryffindors have to be such idiots? Bravery doesn't help in these situations. Surely granger must be smart enough not to open her mouth.

Granger.

His blood ran cold at that thought, he knew Scaboir has this ability to lure young women into his charm and trap them, he saw granger last year, her girly feelings were taking over at that time, and she was becoming a woman, wherever granger is she better not give herself away to scaboir's charm.

So he is siding with potter now. Perfect.

Call him insane but he picked out the differences between the two sides back in his fourth year when he warned potter about voldemort, his words although harsh had a double meaning, meaning that mudbloods like granger will be finished, and if potter wants to get rid of the monster he better not let her tag along.

He never had a choice though, of all things he regretted was treatment of granger, it wasn't because he loved her, merlin forbid if he even liked her, but when you are shut inside for months, crazy thoughts run in your mind.

As they travelled even into deeper woods, the forest was getting creepier and creepier by minute, a dark feeling is met , Draco tried rubbing his hands to keep out of bitter cold slashing in his skin.

He tried not to think of what happened earlier, he didn't looked at dean's stunned face, he just wished he could go and take it all, but even time turners were broken.

He stepped on a twig, which snapped in half, creating sharp contrast to their silent walk.

But as he moved next the rock , which was close to his foot caused him to fall on his face.

The other deatheaters laughed , while he just lay their , sticky blood , running from his temple to chin. He picked himself up and made sure not to be near greyback.

But as he walked , he heard something, and he _smelt _ too. Draco was not a vampire or anything but he has pretty sharp sense of hearing and smell, the smell was faint, but it was fresh and out of place.

Behind him scaboir stopped , he sensed it too, maybe he heard it . he wasn't stupid at all. He knew there was something unusual going on, but before he could place it, draco beat him by standing with him.

The place where they were standing, the scent was fresh, of wild flowers, it was feminine, and intoxicating , in this deep dark forest , such smells, were foreign.

" what do you reckon?" scaboir asked draco.

Draco reckoned it could be someone, someone who cast a charm which blocked them both from seeing who they are , from the other side, while they were blind to see who could it be on the opposite.

Smart move.

"flowers , some of them tend to grow in dark places like these and bloom in night, creating floral smells around the place, only few can smell it , its very pale so almost no one notices" hoping scaboir would buy this excuse.

" when did you got so girly malfoy? Had loads of encounters with ladies in hogwarts?" scaboir snorted through his explanation.

Draco glad he could distract him , laughed with him .

As scaboir moved to other deatheaters telling draco's encounters, draco quickly turned and spoke.

" I know it 's you granger". He whispered.

A gasp could be heard.

" listen to me, don't say anything, don't talk, don't gasp, don't move and don't even _breathe , _hold still".

For all the times why had he run into Hermione granger, what was she doing here?

He knew it was her, he stopped , he smelt her scent, fresh with wildflowers and old books, he knew he was close to her too, his breathe coming in small puffs, he could smell her fear too.

Granger seemed to be standing there allright.

" granger , take potter and run , just run, don't say anything, just keep your mouth shut !".

Another small gasp.

" shit ! don't do this, just take potter and run, don't think , just do it, these people they are looking for you and potter and they wouldn't stop at nothing from killing you!". He harshly whispered.

The winds tinkled, but draco knew it was her stupid charm bracelet which moved when she moved.

She could be seeing the deatheaters now.

" _what's wrong with you? Didn't you hear anything I said? I said run granger, run, take him with you and run! This is a dangerous place, do not come to places like these, they are lurking here!"._ Draco spoke through his teeth.

"Oi malfoy! Why are you lurking behind and talking to yourself like a madman ? come on and let's go!" a deatheater shouted out.

" coming". Draco's short reply came.

Draco turned before he spoke, he doesn't know what was her face would be like, but he had a idea, he didn't know how was he in her eyes, but he has to do it, tell her to run, tell her not to return, because this is last chance of his redemption.

"_Hermione please run"._was all he could say before turning.

As he turned the smell of wildflowers faded followed by a sniff.

Draco now has resolved two issues now, granger escaped with potter and weasley and his biggest mystery opened before his very eyes.

_Flashback_

_They were at professor Slughorn's class at their frist day of potions in their sixth year, Draco was newly marked he had a pride and glory in him but guilt was eating him up too, he was realizing he had done a mistake, a mistake where there was no going back , with his father in Azkaban , he was the one being punished, As he watched know it all Hermione granger explained the contents of a potion, a potion of what he forgot, but he swore he smelled something, wonderful, intoxicating even, the wiffs of potions kept coming to him, and he smelled something refreshing, floral, wildflower's to be exact , with a wiff of old books came, at that time Draco never placed that smell. But it was amazing, warm and reminded him of his happy memories._

With that secret draco locked this one away along with many secrets held in his heart.

THE END

A/n I had this in my mind since part 1 of deathly hallows, I liked the idea and wondered what if draco was at the other side, this is one shot , but if you want more, I can perhaps you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
